halcyondaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Nora Ito
Nora Ito is an Advent Human enrolled in Tokyo Nishi. Story Shortly after Nora turned 17, her father died in a car accident. She moved from her hometown in California to Tokyo to live with Aida, her only living relative. The two had grown estranged since Aida's falling out with their father. Nora enrolled in high school with the intent of being uninvolved with people. She's been there for two months when the story begins, and has so far successfully avoided most interactions with her classmates. Nora began seeing ghosts and developing her own unique abilities to defend herself very quickly after arriving in Tokyo. After various encounters with other Advent Humans and Shinigami, some more helpful than others, Nora is now fairly in the know as far as the spiritual world is concerned. She is currently in Hueco Mundo, fighting alonside the Advent Humans, Vizards, and Espada who defend the fortress from the oncoming assault. Appearance Nora has an athletic build, with muscled back and arms from rock climbing. She's half Hispanic, half Asian, with tan skin, hazel eyes, and dark reddish-brown hair that she usually wears in a ponytail. She wears small rectangular glasses. Her face is oval and longish, with big features and high cheekbones and a chin that juts out a bit too far. She’s unusual looking because of her mixed race, but pretty in a way. When not in school, she tends to wear simple, fitted, comfortable clothing, like loose slacks and a plain black tank top. Personality Nora is extremely introverted, and as a result does not make friends easily. Justice is extremely important to her, but she lives in her head so much that she often thinks about it in abstract, big picture terms. She is extremely perceptive, though somewhat judgmental (though she would never voice her thoughts aloud). She is intelligent, but overanalyzes the meaning behind the words and actions of others (and herself) because she is naturally distrustful, withholds information, and lies. She is particularly reluctant to talk about herself. She does well in school and prefers drawing in a notebook she has with her at all times to making small talk, so she is usually perceived as a quiet nerd, but she has good intentions and is fiercely loyal to those who take the initiative to become her friend. She prefers to hide her emotions when she feels threatened (which is often), but admires the bravery of people who can wear their hearts on their sleeves. When something bothers her, she fumes about it internally but only reacts to provocation occasionally, because she finds most confrontations pointless. (Picture a bottle of soda being jostled bit by bit until it is dropped, and then it explodes). She has absolutely no regard for laws and rules, preferring her own interpretation of morality. Power Initial Release :Manifestation - "Telaraña Blanca (White Web)" : :Nora can pull up to 10 wire-like, cutting strings made of reiatsu from the air. They are up to 20 feet long. The strings are thin and have a whitish cast, but are nearly transparent, similar to fishing wire. Ability :Nora can create cutting strings by pulling them from the air with her fingers, at the cost of 100 reiatsu each. The strings float away and are then guided through the air telekinetically by her hands, her fingers able to manipulate how they bend and curl, each one controlled by a different finger. If destroyed, the strings can be re-summoned at the rate of 2 strings/round. She can tie and manipulate the strings for more mundane uses as well. : : : : : : Items Bolígrafo :Form :A simple black fountain pen. :Ability :By drawing an enclosed shape in the air, a one use doorway is opened to a parallel plane for the cost of 100 reiatsu. Inside of this plane, the world appears slightly hazy, as though seen through a veil. To the outside world, the user is not perceivable using the five senses, but his/her spirit is detectable using other means (such as spiritual perception). The user cannot interact with the real world in any way while inside this space. Moving inside the other plane is possible for a cost in reiatsu, using the same cost scale per step as Shunpo or Fight or Flight (see chart under techniques). This includes the ability to freely move through solid objects, which are not truly present in the otherworld, unless they are composed of spiritually infused materials (so moving through the air in Soul Society is ok, while moving through Sereitei walls or spiritual objects is not possible). Remaining inside the alternate plain costs 50 reaitsu per turn. To return to the real world, the user must draw a new doorway, costing an additional 100 reiatsu. Kidou Scrolls :'Talon - '''Hadou #8 :'Red Eye - 'Bakudou #5 :'Break of Dusk - 'Bakudou #12 :'Encumber - 'Bakudou #16 :'Sticky Draw - 'Bakudou #19 : : : : : : : ''Trivia Theme song: "Comptine d'un autre ete: l'apres midi" by Yann Tierson. Nora would've picked "These Are the Fables" by The New Pornographers. Favorite movie: Heathers. Never outgrew her childhood tendency to try to climb just about anything. Hates wearing shoes, and prefers how she looks wearing glasses. Will eat pretty much anything edible. Gallery Category:Advent Human Category:TNK